Angler's Knot
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: Caroline thought that having sex with her thousand-year-old Original Hybrid boyfriend would eliminate the awkward sexual situations. Oh my God was she so wrong. A Klaroline knotting fic


I blame Angellus08.

She made me do it.

lots of sexy time, awkwardness, and swearing ahead.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Angler's knot (fisherman's knot) - a knot for joining two lines with a symmetrical structure

* * *

It all started when after months of courting and longing stares and teasing flirtation culminated in one of the most sacred acts of humanity.

Sex.

Klaus and Caroline's first time together to be more specific.

It had been hinted at, put off, rescheduled, interrupted by pesky siblings and a nosy single mother.

But it all culminated on this night.

Nobody was home. There was, music, candles, strawberries and champagne, and said couple having hot wild animal sex on the bed.

Klaus had ripped off her dress right down the middle and Caroline, not to be outdone, had ripped his shirt in two. Caroline's underwear was gone in seconds and Klaus' pants were ripped off and the sweaty naked couple collapsed on the bed.

Yeah that's right Klaus went commando.

For one in his life Klaus' infinite patience had worn off halfway through dinner when Caroline suggestively licked the spoon to her sundae, and Klaus had yet to get it back.

Mentally agreeing that he'd do the slow and sensual later, He used his thousand years of skill and hybrid speed to stoke Caroline's entrance until she was wet enough to receive him.

During the time Klaus was stroking her Caroline was swearing like a filthy whore, and wouldn't her mother be ashamed of her, and wow she was never allowed to think of her mother during sex, like EVER.

Klaus gripped Caroline's hips and Caroline clawed his back and they both groaned loudly when Klaus finally entered her, like a missing puzzle piece that neither of them knew was missing sliding in too place.

Klaus managed to wait until Caroline moved her hips and then started a fast hard pace that had Caroline, swearing again and trying to keep up.

When he hit that spot deep within her womb Caroline yelped, causing Klaus to lift her knees over his shoulders and rub her stomach with his free hand, hitting that spot consistently.

There was several whispers of each other's names, "oh God please don't stops", "oh God Caroline you feel so goods", "faster", "oh fucks", and the erotic sound of flesh franticly meeting.

Caroline was shrieking with ecstasy as her orgasm hit her like a freight train and Klaus was shuddering with pleasure when she noticed it.

Something that was a little odd.

And it had to do with her boyfriend's- Ahem- erection.

Let's start out by saying that Klaus was well hung, like no seriously he had a horses cock. It was huge.

So when the base at the end of his shaft started to grow BIGGER and SWELL….

Well there was only so much room down there left and Caroline felt like she was justified if she was a bit concerned.

But how to voice her concern's out loud?

It wasn't like she could say 'dude what's wrong with your junk?"

She knew that men were sensitive about their penises just like women were sensitive about their breast sizes.

So how to say this as tactfully as she can?

"Dude what the fuck if going on with your dick right now?"

HUH.

Well that wasn't how she imagined that statement going in her head.

DAMN YOU BRAIN TO MOUTH FILTER! Why of all times did you choose this moment to not work?

Oh well let bygones be bygones, as Klaus would say.

And speaking of her boyfriend with the curious dick problem…

Klaus was staring down at where they were so intimately joined a look of awe on his face-

And was he… blushing?

Oh. MY. GOD.

He was BLUSHING!

Like a five-year-old with his hand caught in the cookie jar, of his…

You know what let's not even go there.

But the point was that her boyfriend totally knew was going on and he didn't tell her.

The bastard.

"Klaus what's going on".

"I didn't know this was going to happen I sweat to all that's holy."

"Klaus you have five seconds to tell me why your dick is GROWING BIGGER or so help me-"

"It's a knot… or my knot to be more specific."

The fuck?

"What is a knot?"

Klaus glared at him and pointed down, "Do I seriously have to explain this when it's happening right now and self explanatory".

"Yes please do".

"Klaus blushed again and sighed, "umm well it's a werewolf thing when having intercourse the male's penis grows larger before he ejaculates and grows so big where he's physically tied to the female, it's to help with fertility and carrying children".

"Your wolf does know that I'm sterile right? This ain't Twilight or Game of Thrones, no freaking demon baby is gonna grow and crawl out of my uterus, this shit ain't happening".

"Doesn't mean he wants to try, it's a …" he trailed off uncertainly.

Caroline glared at him, "what Klaus don't go silent now".

Klaus looked away from her as red as a tomato and mumbled, "It's a mate thing okay, I thought it was a myth because nobody ever said it was real, it only were to happen if you were my true mate".

"Like a soul mate?"

"Yes".

There was a long awkward pause and then.

'So what your saying is, your penis is basically in love with me."

Instead of glaring at her and giving her a sassy comeback Klaus just looked up towards the ceiling huffed as if he was expressing his exasperation towards her to God and said, "basically yes."

Caroline nodded sagely, I can't blame you I am fabulous".

Klaus snorted.

There was another pause before Klaus rolled so Caroline was on top, and they were still joined together, Klaus' knot hadn't gone down in the slightest.

"So how long are we going to remain like this?"

"About 45 minutes to an hour."

"What!"

Klaus shrugged and Caroline pulled herself off of his chest and placed her hands there instead.

'You have GOT to be kidding me".

"I'm not".

Caroline was about to give him the biggest lecture of his life when she rolled her hips to try and get comfortable (might as well if she was stuck there for an hour).

But while shifting Klaus' still hard dick and swollen shaft hit her in all the right places, sending a large shudder of pleasure through her.

She blinked and looked down at Klaus' face, who had his eyes closed and his breathing had deepened.

Caroline felt her arousal build as she peered down at Klaus' face. While this was there first time together, Klaus had made it abundantly clear that he was the alpha male, and more than willing to be the giving one on the relationship. Which was fine with her because after months of dating selfish teenage boys who couldn't last more than two minutes, she was more than willing to receive Klaus' boundless pleasure.

But to see him so obviously enjoying her movements turned her on like no other.

She playfully leaned down (sighing when his swollen length pressed hard against her clit) and giggled as her long curls surrounded them.

"You like that", she whispered teasingly.

"Yes", Klaus grunted.

"So you like it when I do this", Caroline swiveled her hips as much as she could and Klaus fisted the bed sheets and hissed through his teeth, "yes".

Caroline placed her hands harder on his chest and moved her hips slowly as best as she could.

Klaus threw back his head and moaned and Caroline smiled at the knowledge that he was at her mercy, if he were to try and move her he could injure her, with was pure anathema to him.

To say Caroline was enjoying this more than she should was an understatement.

Caroline slowly rocked her hips up and down, up and down and Klaus leaned up to grip her hips, not to alter the pace, but to simply use her as his anchor.

It was slow and sweet, not wild and crazy like before.

But all to soon especially with Klaus' length swollen to a larger than normal length, and how it worked to Caroline's advantage cause he was pressed against her pleasure spots to the point where every time she swiveled her hips he rubbed those spots mercilessly.

Caroline hissed when she came and she felt Klaus shudder underneath her as he came as well.

Caroline slowly lowered herself down until her cheek rested on Klaus' chest, tired and exhausted.

"I could grow used to that, she hummed gently.

Klaus chuckled, "so you're not weirded out".

"Nope My boyfriend has a huge cock that grows bigger and we're joined for a long time afterward, I shouldn't complain there's plenty of ladies out there who'd be envious of me".

She smirked as she felt Klaus' chest shudder with laughter, "go to sleep love".

And she did.

She was woken up briefly when she felt Klaus move out of her gently, obviously back to normal.

She protested the loss of the closeness but was appeased when Klaus spooned her from behind.

She fell back asleep.

* * *

Good?

bad ?

Awful?

let me know this was written after all the original spinoff drama.

i felt like us Klaroline shippers needed a hug

so this is my hug.

Tell me if you liked my hug ;)


End file.
